Starting Over
by youmakemykokorogodokidoki
Summary: Ivan Braginski, on a scale of normal to abnormal, was completely and utterly irregular. Alfred F. Jones was native to America; he grew up in a cookie cutter American household, with his two brothers and two sisters. He was completely normal, and yet, something drew him to Ivan. Something that he couldn't exactly explain.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred looked up from his spot on the swing set as a black vehicle drove up to the entrance of the school. A tall woman with short hair wearing overalls stepped out of the car, then opened the side door to let out someone else. Ivan timidly stepped out from behind the car, followed by the woman, then was led to the playground. He looked skittish and unsure, as if he was scared to say or do anything wore a purple backpack, a white shirt with a cartoon bear on it, dark grey jeans, and a long tan scarf that seemed much too big for him. He had a big nose and large violet eyes, along with soft looking silvery-blond hair, and he slouched as he walked towards Alfred as the woman spoke to a supervising teacher. Ivan looked to the swing, then sort of gestured to it as if asking permission to sit. Alfred nodded, and Ivan climbed onto the seat as Alfred stared at him. First he made note of the boys soft hair, then his eyes, then, finally, his height. Ivan looked to be pretty short, maybe about 4'11, while Alfred was right in the middle of a growth spurt, standing at 5'2. Alfred was just about to say something to Ivan, when the woman went back over, said something in Russian, then lead the boy to the car again.

* * *

><p>That was the last Alfred saw of Ivan for two weeks. On the third week, it was later in the day, so Alfred was inside of the school, drawing comics at his desk. He looked up, along with everyone else in the room, as the door opened. In the doorway stood Ivan, along with the tall woman.<p>

The teacher instantly put on a warm smile, then went to the front of the room, gesturing for Ivan to go up next to her. He looked up at his sister, and she nodded, giving him a little nudge. He walked up to the teacher and gave a nervous look to the people in the room, already looking as skittish and unsure as before.

The teacher spoke.

"Class, this is Ivan Braginski. He just moved here from Russia, so he can't talk very well. Please treat him nicely. Now, who here would like to be Ivan's first day buddy?"

As soon as the last word was spoken, Alfred's hand shot into the air.

"Ivan, please go sit with Alfred," the teacher said softly, waving over to the desk beside Alfred's. Ivan seemed to get the message and walked over to the other boy, sitting in the chair timidly. Alfred turned his head to Ivan and gave him a bright smile, and the other boy returned it nervously. Ivan pushed up his scarf so it covered his face just a bit more, and scooted his chair just a bit closer to Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what grade is your sister in again?"

Alfred took a bite of his sandwich, looking at Ivan questionably. By the fifth grade, Ivan could speak nearly fluent English, so having conversation with Ivanw was no problem.

"She's in college. My littlest is in pre-school, and the middle one is in Russian Immersion. You have sisters, right? What about yours?"

Alfred finished chewing and swallowed thickly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"They're twins, so they're both in grade six," Alfred answered, then paused.

"And mom says that Amelia ought to get a sport scholarship to college, she's so good."

Ivan gave a little "mm," of interest before taking a spoonful of pelmeni, nodding for Alfred to keep talking.

"Maddie's a good reader, so I bet she'll get a scholarship too. Amelia's the best, though, 'cause she teaches me baseball."

Alfred flashed a proud grin before staring at what Ivan was eating.

"Is that Russian?"

"Da. It's pelmeni. Here, have some."

Ivan didn't wait for a response before shoving a spoonful of pelmeni into Alfred's mouth, giggling a bit at Alfred's reaction. Alfred quickly grabbed hold of the spoon and took it out of his mouth, keeping the pelmeni in.

"Yeah," he muttered through a mouthful of food, "it's good. Did your sister make it? The oldest one?"

Da," Ivan answered softly, suddenly looking down at his feet and seeming to become uninterested in conversation.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and both boys walked inside their classroom.


End file.
